


Our Business

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Everyone has opinions now that Keith and Lance are dating and its stressing Keith out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I once again was going through files and found this old thing. It was even finished and everything, but I never published it. So. Here it is.

Keith and Lance were dating. Absolutely no one was surprised by this.

Most of the time, this didn’t mean a whole lot was different. They didn’t act different, still arguing most of the time, except they would go on dates and spend time alone in either Keith’s or Lance’s room. 

Well, okay, Lance was different. He liked kissing Keith’s cheek as they passed, or holding his hand, or calling him cute nicknames even while they argued. Keith did not respond to these sort of things, though he may have smiled when no one was looking. 

Alone, though, Keith had no problem showing affection. “Dear lord,” Lance said, trying to find a comfortable position as they lay (clothed) on the bed, “I’m dating an octopus.” 

“Shut up,” Keith said, nuzzling into Lance’s T-shirt. He smiled as Lance finally settled in with Keith resting half against his chest, and their legs in a tangle. 

Lance leaned down and brushed out Keith’s mullet with his fingers. Keith closed his eyes, smiling blissfully. “Can I ask you something?” Lance asked. Keith opened his eyes, and nodded. “Well, it’s just…you’re so happy when we do things like cuddle in here…but you don’t seem to like it anywhere else. I was just wondering why.”

Keith shrugged, “’Sno one else’s business,” Keith muttered.

Lance tried to prevent himself from being overwhelmed by his boyfriend’s cuteness, because he knew this was something he wanted to discuss. “Okay…I just…you don’t regret this, do you?”

“What?” Keith said, lifting his head, “What, regret dating you?” Lance nodded, “No, I don’t regret it.” He shrugged, “I’m just a private person is all.”

Lance smiled, continuing to brush through Keith’s hair, “Alright. Do you mind when I do stuff in public? Like kissing you and stuff?”

Keith shook his head, “I don’t mind. I mean, I probably wouldn’t want to make out in front of people, and I don’t think I’ll ever initiate…is that a problem?”

Lance shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I just want to know where my boundaries are.” He shrugged, “I…actually think it’s kinda cute.” Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “Makes me feel special. Like, I’m the only one who gets to see the cute, cuddly side of the broody, scary Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes and banged his head on Lance’s clavicle. “Don’t let it go to your head. With your ego, your helmet’s not gonna fit.”

Lance giggled and leaned down to kiss Keith. That was the end of it, or so Keith thought.

 

Pidge was the first to bring it up. 

Keith sometimes helped Pidge with mechanics. Working on ship’s systems was more Pidge and Hunk’s thing, with gratuitous help from Coran, but Keith knew a decent amount of mechanics, enough to help out. Besides, Pidge and Keith often enjoyed each other’s company more than anything, most of their discussions centering on things that were terrible, like the Garrison. Lance and Hunk and Shiro and Allura and Coran all were perfectly nice, but they were always so positive. It was really relaxing to be around someone to be negative with.

“So,” Pidge asked, “Everything going okay with you and Lance?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at them. They never talked about Keith’s relationship. It, to quote Pidge, ‘grossed them out.’ “Fine,”

“You sure?” Pidge looked over the rim of their computer at him. 

Keith put the wrench he was using down, “Okay, you’re being weird. What’s going on?”

Pidge turned back to their computer, “Oh, nothing, just…I dunno, you’ve been acting weird around him.”

“I have?” Keith said, scrunching up his face and thinking back on his interactions.

“Well, maybe weird isn’t the way I’d put it. Actually, you’re acting normal. Overly normal.” Pidge started typing on their laptop again.

“’Overly normal?’” Keith asked, “What does that even mean?”

“I mean, Lance is…well, he’s weird, but he clearly cares for you. So, just want to make sure, ya know, if you don’t care for him anymore, or if its not what you thought or whatever…I’m sure he’d understand. I mean, he’d be hurt, but it’d hurt more in the longrun, right?”

Keith’s frown deepened. “Pidge…did Lance say something?”

Pidge shook their head, “Nope, just…I know you feel weird talking about stuff like this, because you have the whole ‘broody’ vibe, but…I dunno, thought maybe you’d talk to me.”

Keith shrugged, “Lance and I are fine. I still like him. He still likes me. The way I act is just how I act.”

Pidge shrugs in response. “Alright.” They looked over their computer again, “You know that bolt isn’t going to screw in itself.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “You could probably do some of this too,”

“I’m more of a hands-off kinda technician.”

 

Hunk was next. “Hey, Keith,” he called out as Keith was heading to the training room.

Keith turned around, “What’s up?” He asked. God, he was beginning to sound like Lance.

Hunk put his hands in his pockets, “You got a minute?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. He always liked Hunk, and they got along well, but their interests didn’t overlap as much beyond Voltron, some mechanical things, and their very different love for Lance. He came over anyway, “What’dya need?”

“I kinda wanted to talk to you about Lance,” Hunk said. He had his serious mission face on. 

Keith smirked, “Is this the part where you tell me if I ever hurt him they’ll never find my body?”

“More or less,” Hunk said. Keith sobered instantly. He had been joking. Hunk, apparently, was not. “Listen, I’ve known Lance for a long time, and, yeah, he can be annoying and obnoxious and everything, but he is honestly sensitive. So, like…I know you’re not trying to hurt him, but…just…I’m telling you as a friend, sometimes you have to be a little more sensitive too.”

“What did I do?” Keith asked, honestly concerned.

Hunk screwed up his mouth, “It’s not anything specific you did, just…he’s crazy about you. And…well, to be frank, sometimes you’re hard to read. So, just make sure he knows you care too.”

Keith felt himself getting angry, “He knows,” He said, somehow keeping his voice even.

Hunk didn’t seem convinced, “Are you sure? Because—“

“He. Knows.” Keith said, “and we’re fine.” With that, Keith turned around and headed up to the training deck to work out his frustration.

 

Shiro joined him on the training deck halfway through his session. “Hey,” Shiro said as Keith beat one of the bots, “You up for some sparring?” 

Keith stretched his neck and nodded, catching his breath. He retracted his bayard, preparing for hand to hand combat. Technically, Shiro’s weapon WAS his hand, but he’d have to trust that he wouldn’t use it against him in it’s Galra form. 

They spent a couple of moments circling before Keith dived in for a swing. He didn’t really intend for it to hit, he was just testing to see where Shiro’s reflexes were at that day, “So,” Shiro said, as he did the same, “I spoke with Hunk earlier,”

Keith frowned, having enough with testing and aiming at Shiro’s face. Shiro caught his fist, but he twisted out before Shiro could use it against him. “And?” Keith asked.

“He seemed to think you two got into a bit of an argument.” Shiro through out his own punches, but they weren’t serious, and Keith knew then they were there to talk, not train. “He thinks you’re mad at him.”

“I’m not,” Keith said, “Not much anyway.”

Shiro smirked, and managed to hold Keith’s arm when he swung it at him, “I didn’t think it was possible to be mad at Hunk.”

“Am I being lectured?” Keith asked, “Is there some lesson I missed on how to be someone’s boyfriend?”

Shiro smiled, “No, you didn’t. Hunk’s just worried for his friend is all. I’m worried to.”

“Why are people concerned for Lance?” Keith asked, “Has he been saying something behind my back? Does he seem unhappy or something? Because I really feel like I should have noticed.”

“I meant you.” Shiro said, “The friend I’m worried about is you.”

“Oh,” Keith said, breaking Shiro’s grip. “Why?”

Shiro shrugged, “I just…I want you to be happy.” He reached forward and grabbed Keith into a chokehold. Keith struggled to get out of it, “And sometimes its hard to tell.”

“I’m happy,” Keith said, still struggling, tugging at Shiro’s galra arm. Shiro didn’t even break a sweat holding him still, “Do I have to be constantly mooning over Lance for people to get that?”

“Of course not,” Shiro said. Finally, he released Keith, and he fell onto the floor. “Just…if you’re not, you can tell me. You know that, right?”

Keith is starting to feel upset again, “I’m fine. I still like Lance. He likes me. Our relationship is FINE!”

Shiro holds up his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay.” He starts backing out of the training room. “Just, remember what I said, okay?”

Keith was left standing in the room, not feeling any better at all.

 

There was only one way to settle this, Keith felt. He breathed a deep sigh and walked into the common area. As expected, Pidge and Hunk were quietly arguing about some kind of technology issue Keith would never understand, Shiro was pouring over star charts, and Lance was off to the side, scrubbing at the wall with some kind of solution Coran had given him.

Keith bit his lip, fought his urge to run away, and walked up behind Lance to wrap his arms around him.

Lance jumped for a moment, before realizing it was Keith, “Hey,” He said, smiling as he turned around to hug back. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Keith lied, looking over at their compatriots and making sure each of them got a good look at the two of them, “Just shut up and accept the hug.”

“I’m accepting, I’m accepting,” Lance said, giving him a slight squeeze of the shoulders, “Just a bit confused is all. I thought you said you wouldn’t be initiating stuff like this?”

Keith bit the inside of his lip, fighting the idea that this was incredibly uncomfortable and trying to keep his thoughts in order, “I…didn’t think I was. But…”

“But what?” Lance asked, “Keith, what’s going on? Is everything alright?”

Keith sighed, “Everyone thinks I don’t care about you as much as you care about me. They think I’m unhappy, or I’m making you unhappy or something. I just. It pisses me off.”

Lance stiffened for a second before retracting his arms and pulling out of Keith’s grip, “Okay, I’m unaccepting the hug. That is an insincere hug.”

“What?” Keith said, arms falling, “If I don’t hug you they all get mad at me, if I do, YOU’RE mad. Can’t I do anything right?”

“Babe,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hands, “I’m not mad. At least, not at you. But we’ve already talked about this, and I’m fine with forgoing all the cutesy lovey-dovey stuff in public if it makes you uncomfortable. When you hug or kiss me, I want you to do it because you want to, not because you feel like you have to. I want you to hug me for you, not for me, or anyone else.”

Keith sighed, “What am I supposed to do about them? They keep talking to me about it. Haven’t they gone to you about it?”

Lance looked up at his fellow paladins, “Alright, here goes,” Lance took one of Keith’s hands and went to stand in front of the couches, “Everyone,” He said, getting them all to look up, “I care about Keith, and he cares about me. We’re happy with how our relationship is, and I know you guys care about us, but if we have a problem we need help with, we’ll come to you about it. We don’t need you butting into it. Just, be happy for us. Or don’t. I don’t really care, it’s our relationship, not yours.”

Keith was beet red by the time Lance stopped talking. Everyone else looked somewhat shell-shocked. Before any of them could respond, though, Lance grabbed Keith by the hand again and dragged him out of the room, “Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“Well, I thought we could go somewhere a little more private.” 

Keith smirked, “Don’t you have work you’re supposed to be doing?”

Lance shrugged, “Coran will understand. Or, well…maybe he won’t. I’ll deal with it later.”

Keith pulled on his hand to get him to stop for just a moment. Lance turned around, and Keith kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I love you,” He said.

Lance smiled, “I know.” They stood there for just a moment, “That…that was a Star Wars reference, I love you too.”

Keith laughed at that, “C’mon. My rooms closer,” and this time Keith took the lead, dragging an eager Lance behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! my tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
